


Only If You Insist

by LexiieK



Category: History (Band), K-pop
Genre: Blindfolds, Daddy Kink, Drabble, F/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiieK/pseuds/LexiieK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen made me do this.</p><p>Song :: (naturally) History - Queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only If You Insist

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I was supposed to be finishing up my Shownu smut request, but as I was typing it up, History - Queen came on my playlist and somehow I found myself watching the video for the 20th time in less than 24 hours and then on Tumblr searching through the Kyungil tags and then this thing popped into my head. And I just had to write it. No ifs, ands, or butts about it. Also, I’m going to go ahead and apologize if this is absolutely crap, I wrote the smut scene differently than I normally did. It wasn’t something I did on purpose, it just came out that way. And I liked it, so I kept it.

You’re sitting in the middle of the bed, legs crossed, and hands resting in your lap. You stare down at your fingers that laid on top of your bare thighs, breath coming in soft puffs. Everything goes black as a swath of silk is draped across your eyes. Your breathing increases as you feel soft lips press against the back of your neck.

“Still with me?” Kyungil breathes out against your neck, sending chills up your spine. You nod softly as your body tingles in anticipation. “Use your words, Baby Girl.”

“Yes, Daddy.” You whisper, afraid that if you speak too loud the spell will be broken.

“Good.” You feel the mattress move as he moves around you. The bed depresses in front of you and he places each of his hands on your shoulders. He pushes softly and you immediately lay back, knowing better than to move any other part of your body without permission.

Once you settle into the blankets, his hands slowly glide down your naked body, stopping only when his fingers are grasping your thighs. He presses on them slightly, indicating for you to spread your legs out. You do as directed and soon he’s pressing his own naked body along the length of yours.

“As much as I would love to take my sweet time with you, we have to make this quick. We have a party to get back to.” He says against your lips as he brings your legs up and rest them on his shoulders. “Hold on, Baby girl.”

You scramble to find purchase at the same time Kyungil presses into you. FIlling you up with his hard thick member. He doesn’t wait for you to get adjusted, immediately pulling out of you and snapping back in. The pace he sets is hard and rough and you can’t help but be thankful you didn’t decide to wear the dress with the tasteful cutouts because there will surely be bruises left behind from his iron grip on your waist.

You scratch at his back, trying to ground yourself. You soar higher and higher until you reach your precipice. ‘Daddy’ and ‘Please’ are the only understandable words that leave your mouth as the heat that pools in your center erupts and your core clenches impossibly tighter with your climax.

“Fuck, Baby.” Kyungil grits out, head nestled into your neck as he continues to pound into your spent body.

Your body turns to putty as you ride out your orgasm and soon the world turns fuzzy. Little gasps and whines escape as Kyungil continues searching for his release. You soar higher and higher into the clouds until the only thing that remains is the soft murmurs of your name in the the world’s most beautiful voice.

You feel Kyungil release, hot cum filling you up and spilling over, as you slowly slip into nothingness.

–

You’re slowly being shaken a voice softly calls out your name. “Baby, it’s time to wake up. I’ve let you sleep, but people are asking about for you.”

You slowly sit up, coming face to face with Kyungil redressed in his tuxedo. “How long was I out?”

“About an hour and a half. I was completely okay with letting you sleep longer, but there was but so many excuses I could come up with as to why you have gone missing from our engagement party. And I can’t very well tell your father that I fucked you so good you passed out.”

“Yah! Don’t even use father and fuck in the same sentence.”

“How about Daddy and fuck then?” Kyungil laughs out.

“Fuck you.” You shout, swatting at his arm lightly. “That’s the last time I tell you one of my fantasies.”

“God, I hope not. That was hot. I’d definitely like to do that again.” Kyungil says, eyes darkening with lust.

“Yeah?” You ask, leaning close enough so that your breath caresses across his lips.

“Yeah.” He grabs the back of your head, fingers tangling in your hair, and pulls you into a searing kiss.

You pull back after a moment, short of breath. “We probably shouldn’t get worked up again.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” He says reluctantly, standing up from the bed and handing you your dress that was draped across the headboard. “I’ll leave you to get ready. Only bad things will happen if I stay in here with you any longer.”

Kyungil makes his way to the door, stopping once he gets his hand on the door knob and turning back towards you. “Also, new rule, whenever we’re in the bedroom you must call me daddy at all times.”

You stare up at him before removing your sore body from the bed. You avert your gaze as you stretch your arms over your head. Only once your arms are back down at your side do you dare look back over to him. Your mouth stretches into an innocent smile as you tilt your head to the side. “Only if you insist, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta’d. So, if there’s a grammar mistake or typo, please excuse until I am able to properly function (hopefully some time tomorrow, but probably not).


End file.
